Final Destination
by Oh Yeonmi
Summary: DISCONTINUE.


Cast: Kyumin and All Super Junior cast (13+2), with one OC (original character).

Genre: Horror, Tragedy, Romance

Disclaimer: SUPER JUNIOR © God

Warning: geje, OutOfCharacter, typo(s), BL

A/n: Ini ff terinspirasi dari Final Destination 3 yang tiba2 muncul di otakku, kematiannya aku akan ubah jadi Cuma temanya FD3 dengan beda versi, ENJOY!

oOoOoOoOo

Pagi ini adalah pagi dimana Super Junior akan melaksanakan liburan mereka di Indonesia, tepatnya di daerah Kalimantan Timur. Entah mengapa manager mereka menyarankan agar SJ berlibur disana, tanpa pengetahuan apa-apa tentang Indonesia apalagi tentang Kalimantan.

'Brak!' 'Bruk!' Semua koper-koper yang anggota SJ siapkan sudah diletakkan di _trolly_ untuk ditaruh ke bagasi pesawat.

Mereka pun ber-_selca_-ria di bandara yang lumayan sepi, karena mereka berlibur TANPA diberitahukan kepada pers, fans juga, apalagi ini pukul 3.30. Mereka foto di depan loket tiket, dimana saja dengan gaya yang sangat narsis. Dan saatnya tiba untuk berangkat menuju Bandara Sepinggan, Balikpapan.

Karena mereka masih cukup lelah, mereka pun tertidur didalam pesawat yang isinya rata-rata staff-staff Super Junior. Pesawat mewah tersebut sunyi.

Pukul 05.30 pun pesawat Air Paradise itu tiba di Sepinggan. Di lapangan udara pun sudah mulai terang.

"Sungmin hyung! Tolong foto kami dong! Buat kenang-kenangan!" Henry berteriak saking berisiknya disana.

"Baik, baiklah! Siap pada posisi masing-masing!" balas Sungmin sambil menyiapkan kameranya. Para anggota tersebut pun berdiri di samping pesawat tepat 15 meter di depan tulisan "Air Paradise" tersebut untuk difoto.

"Kyu! Kamu ga ikut berfoto?" tanya Shindong.

"Ga, aku mau berbicara dengan manager! Kalian berfoto saja tanpa aku!" seru Kyuhyun.

Shindong memberi tanda kalau mereka sudah siap untuk difoto.

"Oke, hana, dul, set!"

'Krek, krek, krek, krek, krek!' bunyi kamera 5 kali seiring Sungmin menekan tombol untuk memfoto.

"Hyung~" "Hyung!" pekik mereka ber-11 sambil mengerumuni Sungmin

Mereka pun melihat foto-foto dikamera Sungmin yang berhasil direbut paksa oleh mereka semua. Sungmin pun pasrah. Beberapa menit kemudian kamera malang itu kembali dengan selamat.

Sungmin melihat kelima foto yang ia ambil dan ia perhatikan baik-baik foto-fotonya itu. Huruf A, I, dan R dari kata "Air" tertutup oleh Kangin, Leeteuk, dan Yesung secara berurutan. Huruf P, A, R, dan S dari kata "Paradise" tertutup oleh Zhoumi, Siwon, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Wookie berada di spasi antara "Air" dan "Paradise", HanChul berurutan berada dibawah huruf D dan I, dan Henry dibawah huruf E. Kibum jongkok dibawah HanChul couple. Dan Shindong diluar dari kata-kata di pesawat tersebut bergaya dengan huruf 'V' pada kedua jarinya. Dan formasi tersebut tetap sama dari foto pertama hingga foto kelima. Jadi sisa hurufnya hanya D, I, dan E, dan 'DIE' itu berarti MATI.

'Deg!' Ia berfirasat buruk yang kuat dengan foto tersebut, kalau sahabatnya atau bagian dari keluarganya pun akan MATI. Ia memutuskan untuk membicarakannya kepada Kyuhyun –kekasihnya- di hotel nanti.

oOoOoOo

Jam hotel sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi, mereka berkumpul di kamar mereka masing-masing. Kebetulan KyuMin sekamar, jadi sekaranglah Sungmin memberitahukan firasatnya dan foto tersebut kepada Kyuhyun sebelum terlambat.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin di kesunyian kamar tersebut.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sejak tadi pagi, aku merasakan firasat aneh dalam pikiranku, setelah melihat kelima foto yang kuambil pagi tadi." Sungmin menunjukkan foto-foto tersebut kepada Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Perhatiin deh."

"Hmm.. Tidak ada yang salah dengan foto ini hyung, mungkin kau sedang berhalusinasi saja, tidak ada yang salah kok." Kyuhyun memperhatikan foto itu heran.

"Ani! Aniyoo! Kau ini kurang teliti! Perhatikan baik-baik tulisan di pesawat tersebut!" Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menunjuk tulisan "DIE" yang terpampang jelas di foto tersebut.

"Ah.. Jadi apa yang salah dengan huruf 'DIE' ini? Itu hanya kebetulan saja kok." ucap Kyuhyun makin heran.

"Menurut firasatku, iya. Mereka akan mati.. Hiks, firasat ini ga hilang-hilang Kyu, bagaimana ini?" Sungmin menangis pelan dipelukan Kyuhyun.

"Sssshhhhh... Sudah hyung, jangan begitu, kan belum tentu semua firasatmu akan terjadi..." Kyuhyun memberi saran.

"Iya juga sih, tapi aku ga bisa tenang dengan semua ini!" pekik Sungmin.

"Hyung ini pasti lelah, tidur dulu saja ya? Biar pikiranmu tenang hyung.."

Kyuhyun duduk termangu di ranjang sebelah Sungmin, tatapannya menghadap ke langit yang sekarang mulai mendung, semendung hatinya. Bagaimana dia tidak seperti itu? Seharusnya liburan selama 3 minggu ini menjadi waktu bersenang-senang dengan hyungdeul yang amat ia sayangi, malah menjadi buruk bagi Sungmin. Dia pun merasakan perasaan Sungmin tadi, tapi dia tidak tahu seberapa kuat firasat tersebut sampai-sampai Sungmin bisa begitu. Dan ia amat sangat terpukul mendengar pernyataan Sungmin tadi, _"Menurut firasatku, iya. Mereka akan mati."_ Kalimat tersebut terputar kembali diotaknya. Sakit. Dia juga berpikir, kalau seandainya yang dikatakan Sungmin itu benar. Dia berusaha tenang.

'Tok, tok, tok..'

"Ah, hyung!" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Eh, Kyu, lah? Sungminmu tidur?" tanya Kangin.

"Ah, itu dia tidur gara-gara kecapaian tadi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ada baiknya kau bangunkan pacarmu itu, kita akan segera jalan sore nanti." Ucap Kangin yang kembali ke kamar dia dan Leeteuk.

"Haahh.." Kyuhyun menutup pintu dan melihat Sungmin yang gusar dalam tidurnya.

'_Mungkin saja firasat Sungmin bisa benar, aku perlu memastikannya.. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku mati? Dia mati? Haaaahhh'_ Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya, dia cemas sendiri.

"Hyung, hyung! Awaaaasss!" Sungmin berteriak kecil dalam gigauannya. Kyuhyun mendekat ke Sungmin yang sudah berwajah pucat dan memperhatikannya baik-baik.

"Kangin hyung! Hyu-ung! Jangan pergi! Hiks." Suara Sungmin makin bergetar dan dia menangis sambil mengigau. Sampai akhirnya dia terbangun karena akhirnya Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan badannya.

"Ada apa hyung? Gwaenchanayo?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin panik.

"A-aku bermimpi kalau kita semua akan mati tragis, hiks hiks.." Tangis Sungmin kembali pecah lalu ia memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Jangan terlalu meyakini mimpi, hyung, kau perlu ketenangan sedikit.. Mari kita siap-siap, kata Kangin hyung kita harus berangkat nanti siang." Kyuhyun sambil membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri.

Sekarang Sungmin seperti orang sakit, sudah kulit pucat, mata sembab, badan lemas. Sekarang ia dibantu oleh Kyuhyun untuk berjalan, karena tubuhnya lemas sekali.

TBC~

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hehe, mian ff ku baru dikit, soalnya ini masih prologue dulu~ Nanti akan tiba selanjutnya.. Dan soal ff kemaren, itu gatau bakal dilanjutin apa enggaknya, karena saya malas buat ngerjain ff itu~

AKU EDIT KEMBALI FF INI.. Soalnya banyak alur yang salah disini.. Mianhae :'( *nangis guling2*

Menurut readers, Kyu harus mati nanti atau tetap menemani Sungmin kapanpun?

Oke RnR please? :D


End file.
